Merged Soul
by wraithspectre
Summary: Naruto, our favorite hero, die at a young age of seven. Five years later he comes back a new being. Read to find out and please review.


**Merged Soul**

Summary:Naruto, our favorite ninja hero, die at the young age of seven. After five long years he comes back a new being. Read to find out and please review. Thanks.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

BEGIN

Konohagakure, a ninja village hidden in leaves in the land of Fire Country. One of the strongest villages in all of the Elemental Countries.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Today, October 10, Konoha is celebrating the seventh year anniversary of the defeat of the great demon fox in the hand of their beloved leader, the Yondaime, who died protecting his people.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Night of the same day, somewhere in the thick forest outside the walls of Konoha, a seven years old blue eyed blonde haired kid covered in bruised and blood is standing in the cliff of the Valley of the End. Fear is evident in his eyes as he was trapped and nowhere to go. He looked back to where he had been and there stand on his way are a group of ninjas that were chasing him.

NINJA 1: Going nowhere demon? He He He He

NINJA 2: We finally trapped you and there is no escaping from us now.

NINJA 3: If the villagers were not able to kill you, then we shall see to it that this time you are dead.

NINJA 4: Yeah. Finally we are able to avenge our dead love ones.

The Kid:Why? Why are you doing this to me? What have I done wrong to you all?

NINJA 5:Didn't you know? Then allow me to refresh you're your little demon head. Seven years ago a demon fox come to our village. It destroys and killed many people. Then the Yondaime comes and sealed the beast inside a new born child. And that child is you.

The Kid:What me? You mean to say I am the Kyuubi, the demon fox? No, it can not be. No!

NINJA 1:Time to die demon!

The ninjas taking their choice of weapons started to attack the still shocked kid. Three of the

ninjas throw their kunais to the kids' direction with deadly force and accuracy. The kunais

hit and embedded to the kid thighs and shoulders. One ninja draws his twin blade and makes

many deep cuts to the kids body before he embedded his blade to the kids chest. When he

releases the blade thick blood flooded out from the kid chest. The last ninja, after executing

the last seal of his jutsu, from his mouth he blow a huge dragon made of fire. The fire dragon

comes then it covers and burns the kid. When the fire is gone the ninjas check the kids body.

Lay in the ground is the burnt flesh of the kid. Though still breathing, the ninjas decided to

throw away the kids body to the deep waters of the falls. Then they leave the area and are

now coming back to the village.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Somewhere in the dying kids mental realm, someone is very angry to the kids fate in the real

world. He is angry because if the kid die so is he. And that he can not allow it to happen.

SOMEONE:No! This cannot be happening. I, Kyuubi, the most powerful and king of all tailed beast demon, cannot be extinguish that easy. I must live and exist forever. I need to prove them all, to the demon kind and humans, that I, Kyuubi, the fox demon lord, is still the strongest and powerful of them all.

For awhile Kyuubi was like that. Then after contemplating the incidents, he comes to realize

that his end is inevitable. He has done everything in his power to save the kid but the

damage done was so great. Then all of a sudden a plan alighted Kyuubis mind.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After waking up in a sewer like passage, the kid now stood up in front a huge prison cell

with a small paper, and a word SEAL written to it, attach to the upper most part of the prison

iron bar.

KYUUBI:Kit, come closer to the bars.

The Kid:Huh? Who is there?

KYUUBI:Closer kit. Closer.

The Kid:Who are you and why are you there?

As the kid comes closer to the bars, a giant lone figure appears to him. The figure has a fox

features. It has deep red fur and nine tails swishing behind it. Then it hit him. This is the

famous Kyuubi. The demon fox that attack Konoha seven years ago.

The Kid:Kyuubi? Is that you? How? Why? Where is this place.

KYUUBI:Yes, kit. This is me Kyuubi. I was sealed in you that's why I am here in this prison. I attack your village because your people killed my kind and forcefully awakened me from my deep slumber and trying to capture me. And this place is your mind. We are inside your head.

The Kid:I see. Now it is clear to me. Why you do it and why they do it to me. Anyway how much time do I have left here Kyuubi?

KYUUBI:You have much time kit. You are not going to die. You have many things to do.

The Kid:What? How come?

KYUUBI:Though my power and strength are not enough to heal all the damage done to your body, there is still one option that would save your life with a great cost.

The Kid:What option would that be and what is the cost?

KYUUBI:I will forcefully merge my soul to your soul. This will be very painful to you because along the process your body will also experience physical changes. Once the process is done and completed our soul will become one and you will be a new you, only if it will be a success. If it is not then we will both die.

The Kid:How much chance do I have? I mean we have?

KYUUBI:Fifty percent chance that we live and fifty percent chance we die.

The Kid: Then do it.

With that approval, Kyuubi start the process. A wave of red chakra began to swirl around

and encasing the kid in the process. Then from the inside blue chakra began to burst out. It

mixes with the red. The two chakras seems fighting trying to dominate the others. For awhile

it is like that until it stops and began to swirl together in one direction. Then slowly it sips

back to the kids body

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

While this is happening inside the kids mental realm, outside a different scenario happened.

The festivities has ended four hours ago. Every Konoha villagers are in their bed sleeping

tight. Only the guards are left in the streets and yet they too are sound asleep in their post.

Thick clouds that cover the night sky began to rain. Then it starts to give a roaring thunder

and streaks of lightning strike the land. There is a storm coming.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

About two miles from Konoha village, in the water surface of the Valley of the End, where

those groups of ninjas throw the kids body, a strange things happened. The water surface

began to bubbles. The surrounding area began to mist. Then the kids' body began to emerge

from the deep. It floats in the air while wisp of red and blue chakra covers his body. By

some kind of invisible force, The kids body was brought to the dry land and slowly lay it to

the ground. Still covered with wisp of chakra, the kids features began to change. Blonde hair

turns red with yellow edges and are now longer. The three whiskers like marks on both side

of the kids face are now gone. Both ears are now pointy although slight. Kids' canine teeth

are longer and sharper. His azure blue eyes are now silvery reddish electric blue. And the kid

seems taller by four inches. When the changes done the wisp of chakra sips back to the kids

body.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The merging process was a success.

End of Chapter One


End file.
